Flower Motel Nation
by the lights of paris
Summary: "I loved you then, I love you now." Words whispered across rumpled bed sheets and short kisses with smiles that could cure cancer. Cancer, the dreaded word. Chuck\Blair. Post 6.10. Oneshot\Drabble.


**Title:** Flower Motel Nation.

**Summary: **"I loved you then, I love you now." Words whispered across rumpled bed sheets and short kisses with smiles that could cure cancer. _Cancer_, the dreaded word. Chuck\Blair. Post 6.10. Oneshot\Drabble.

**Authors Note: **Character death involved. New chapter of Heartbreakingly Perfect to be up within the next few days.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Title comes from 1949 by Lana Del Rey which reminds me of Lolita, one of my favorite novels ever.

* * *

He was twenty seven years old. She cried more then he did. Henry didn't understand. It was all hospital visits and "Daddy's going bald!" and salty tears. Four months to live. Handing Bass over to Blair. Jack throwing tantrums. More family drama. Serena falling pregnant with a Humphrey spawn. Fake smiles. Refusals of scotch. Less sex.

"I loved you then, I love you now." Words whispered across rumpled bed sheets and short kisses. It all hurt. It was all so painful. 1:00 AM and being driven to hospital. Henry screaming in the back round. Dorota rushing in from home, Ana and Leo by her side. Hushed voices. Disbelieving shakes of the head. Screaming that it can't be true.

"I'll always love you. Always," Departing words. Departing smiles. Smiles that could cure cancer. _Cancer_, the dreaded word. Notes written in a messy boyish script. Tucked underneath his will. 24 years old and finding his father's old letters. Falling apart. Family feuds. Moving to France. Moving back to New York. Clad in black. Mourning. Funerals.

"He loved you, _so_ much." Tears in her eyes, her little boy wiping them away. Re-married. Wearing lots and lots of white. Talks with Serena about how she's turning into Lily. Laughing and crying and giggles. Slowly finding themselves. Society events. Glass of champagne in her right hand. Circulating the crowds. Waldorf Designs booming.

"Oh god, S. I just want to go back to when we were six and nothing was complicated, we were in love with each other. All _four _of us." Serena divorces. Man to man. Blair following in her footsteps. Trice divorce for Ms. Waldorf, who'll _always_ be a Bass. Little Henry grows up. Tears on his wedding day. Speeches that rival those on his parents wedding day. Finding old video tapes. Pulling duck faces. Hugs from behind. Society's teenagers wanting to be _normal_. Giggles, kisses, hugs, cuddles.

"He loved you so much, B." The blonde would whisper. Humphrey proposes to Blair. The brunette accepts. Cancelling the wedding. Running away. Hiding away. Henry finds her. A bronze slip in her hand. Mascara running down her face. A security video from Victrola playing. An old box opened up beside her. _So _many tears.

"Does it ever get easier?" She smiles at how wise her boy's become. Nod's of the head. Shake's of the heart. Lies to her own flesh and blood. She dances across that stage again late one night. Archibald asks for them to try again. She's weak and can't say no. She doesn't no who she's become. She leaves one sunny morning. Clad in Nate's shirt and a pair of old skinny jeans. She looks horrible. Her hair a mess. A suitcase pulled up beside her. A phone call to a twenty seven year old Henry. Wishing for him to be safe.

"I love you, Hen." Soft whisper. Cracks in the voice. Strains in the heart. They know this is the end. She'll overcome the loss. Returning back from Milan dressed head to toe in bright colours. Yellow. Orange. Red. Blue. _Purple_. She wears his ring. Although married to another. It's real this time. Henry smiles. Congratulations. The flow of wine. Audrey's born. Audrey Charlotte Alistar.

"I'll never love anyone more then you," She says to the grave. Laying a bunch of peonies on the ground. Peonies are her favorite but she was Chuck's favorite. Moving on. And she nearly loves her new husband as much as she loved Chuck. As much as she loves Chuck. The only person she loves more then Chuck is Henry. They talk everyday. He has a son. Names him after the father he barely knew. He remembers him. Flashbacks here and then. His laugh. His smile. His eyes. The way he used to spin him around in the air. Purple. Dad and purple always go together. He dresses his son in a bowtie. Henry likes bowties. Henry's father _loved _bowties. He remembers.

"I miss him." He cries. He remembers that night. He was crying. Shaking. He caught a glimpse of his body. Lifeless. Blair screeching. Chuck's last I love you directed at Henry. It's hard but it gets easier.

* * *

**A\N: I like this. Depressing, sure. Highly so but oh god, I really like it. I like some bits more then others though. **


End file.
